A moment like this
by shooting star180
Summary: Sequal to love just is: It's Bloom and Sky's wedding! Songfic.


Hey y'all! I got a review in Love just is (All rights reserved for plot, not the song). It asked if there was going to be a sequal. I rememberd I was going to write a story for A moment like this. So I put two and two together and decided to write a wedding fic.

I also have a message for a recent review that I got.( To be nice I won't mention a name) Apparently, this person dosen't like my spelling. Well, I'm sorry if you find this rude, if you don't like it, don't read it. I'm serious.I don't want to see a review from this person agian. It's not being mean, it's just that I don't let flamers review my storys because it's a waste of their time. I won't listion to them and I will simply block the person who sent it or delete the review. I do this to keep a positive attitude towards writeing.

But your not here to read my probloms. Your here to read a story ( and hopfuly like it!) So, here it is. By the way, It's going to be how the story relates to the song then the song bit.

Disclamer: I don't own Winx club. I think 4kids tv owns it. I also don't own a moment like this, Kelly clarkson does.

* * *

_A moment like this_

"Stella, stop messing with the veil!" Musa said, pulling Stella away from Bloom.

Stella began to pout," I'm just trying to help. It's Bloom's perfect day so she should look perfect."

Bloom smiled at Stella's reflection. The girls were in a room right outside the church hall in Prince Sky's castle. She was sitting on a chair in front of a gient mirror. All the members of the Winx club, minus Layla who was fo some reason late, were reflected in beautiful dresses.

Bloom turned to Stella's reflection, " Stella, everything is perfect. Like it's suposed to be."

_What if I told you_

_it was all ment to be?_

_Would you believe me?_

_Would you agree?_

" I'm so happy for you sweetie." Flora said helping Bloom with her hair. It hung loose down her back with2 strands hanging down her face and the beautiful Sparx tiara to hold the veil. Flora had alson managed to accent her har with some beautiful orange gems.

"Thanks Flora." Bloom said smileing. Flora herself was beautiful. She,of course was the flower girl. She had a strapless dress that was a pink-red-blend, and a vine draped over her shoulders and her elbows. Her hair was up in a bun with a pink flower to accent it. Wow, Helia(Sp?) was lucky to be the Ring-barrior.

Bloom wonndered, if reincarnation was real could Helia and Flora have been together?

_It's almost that feeling_

_we've met before_

The others had the same dresses and hairstyles, except each put on diffrent accesearys. Stella had her Solaria( sp?) tiara, ring and a sun gold sash to drap insted of a vine. Musa, not having a lot of hair, had a short pony tail held together by a black hair tie with a red double eighth note charm and a sash that had a musical staff on it. Techna had some hair extentions to make a bun held together with a gold computerchip and her sash was made up of computer wires. Each pixie was dressed with mini versions of the acceserys.Each different, each beautiful.

" Sorry I'm late." Came a voice from the door " Piff wanted to pick out Blooms preasnt."

It was Layla, and of course Piff. Layla had a gold turtle dove to hold up her bun and a red silk sash." I also visited the boys to drop off Damon and Sky has a preasent for Bloom."

Damon was Layla's new boyfriend.Piff put her gift in the church hall and Layla handed Bloom a small box. It had a tag that said _"** I didn't know what to get so I got the three things I saw. I hope to have a wonderful life with you in this crazy world."**_

_So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy._

_When I tell you love has come here and now._

Bloom opened her gift. Sky had choosen some beautiful elbow- lengthsilk gloves, and locket made of pure gold with her name ingrved on it and a tear drop dimond on a gold chain. Bloom marveld at how beautiful everything was.

" Those are quite lovely." Techna said smileing," I can see why he had trouble picking a single gift."

" Put on the dimond! " Stella said, " Lets see how it looks!"

Bloom did put o the dimond. I was so lovely around her slender neck. It seemed to add a extra sparkle to gems in her hair. Bloom smiled. She was pretty enough. She didn't need anything else.

" Girls, I just want to say thank you for everything." Then they pulled together for a hug.

_A moment like this_

_some people wait a lifetime_

_for moment like this_

_some search forever_

_for that one special kiss_

_Oh, I can't believe it's happoning to me_

_some people wait a lifetime_

_for a Moment..._

_like this._

( A/N: I've been in a couple weddings before, but I'm a little rusty. So if I get anything wrong I'm sorry.)

Everything was set. Sky, in his best robes, was nervously awaiting for his future-wife to come. Brandon, the Bestman, was of course trying his best to calm him down.

All the guests were their too. Even Blooms parents were there! Stella had transported them there. Thats one reason why Stella was the maid of honer. The other reason was that,..well, if Stella hadn't shown up at earth this wouldn't have been happening.

Bloom slipped on the gloves and everybody lined up in the hallway. This was it. This was the moment that her life changed.

The music began to play.

_Everything changes_

_but beauty remains!_

_Something so tender_

_I can't explain._

Musa and Riven came out first as. Then Techna and Timmy and Layla and Damon. Damon was a handsome man with dark black hair and emerald green eyes and same color skin as Layla. The came Helia with the rings and his arm looped through Flora's as Flora scattered petels.

Sky smiled. This was it. The music changed and everybody stood up. Bloom came walking down the ile with her father holding her hand.The top of her dress had a long neck and no sleaves. The bottom was a pure silk with a long train. The veil was just as long so Stella was holding it up. Lockette and Amore were helping with her train.

She was like a angle from a beautiful dream.

_Well I may be dreaming_

_but til I awake..._

" Prince Sky of Eraklion ( Is that right?), do you take princess Bloom of Sparxs to be your wife?"

" I do."

_CAN'T WE MAKE THIS DREAM LAST FOREVER!_

"Princess Bloom of Sparxs, Do you take Prince Sky of Eraklion to be your Husband?"

" I do."

_AND I'LL CHARISH ALL THE LOVE WE SHARE!_

_A moment Like this_

_Some people wait a lifetime_

_For a moment like this!_

_Some people search forever_

_for that one speacial kiss!_

_Oh, I can't believe it's happoning to me._

_Some people wait a lifetime _

_for a moment...Like this._

" I pronounce you King and Queen of Eraklion. You may..."

Sky had already been kissing Bloom before he finished. Everyone stood up and cheered. Kikio happly hopped behind Bloom as she walked to the Castle ballroom. This was where the reception would be.

_Could this be the greatest love of all?_

_I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall._

_So let me tell you this..._

The rest of the wedding went just as great as the ceramony. There was a wonderful cake, the boque and the garter throw( Stella and Brandon) and finally, Sky and Bloom once agian got to dance:

_Some people wait a lifetime _

_for a moment...Like this!_

_some people wait a lifetime_

_for a moment like this!_

_some people search forever_

_for that one speacial kiss!_

_OOOOOHHH, I can't believe it's happoning to me!_

_Some people wait a lifetime_

_for a moment...Like this!_

Once agian, Bloom layed her head on Sky's warm chest. Sky smiled and wraped a arm around her waist. Bloom had once said that all she wanted was Sky. Well, she got what she wanted, and she had no regrets.

_ooohhh like this!_

_oooohhhh,I can't believe it's happoning to me!_

_some people wait a lifetime_

_for a moment...like this._

_oooooooooooohhhhhh like this..._

**_The end._**

_

* * *

I don't know the name for it but... There's going to be a sequal to the sequal!_

In other words a third story that continues of of this.

Hope you enjoy it!

Toodles!

S.S180


End file.
